It is desirable that shower units for boats and other vehicles be relatively compact, unobtrusive and easy to fit. A particular problem arises from a lack of space behind structures such as bulkheads into which the shower unit is to be installed. A further problem arises from the curvature of bulkheads and similar structures to which shower units and the like may have to be mounted. It would be desirable to provide a spray head holder that mitigates these problems.